russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 Become The Third Giant TV Network this 2014, Reveals New Shows Via Trade Launch ‘Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13’
January 22, 2014 Beyond the Kapamilya-Kapuso rivalry, IBC-13 (the "Kapinoy" network), the undisputed number 3 station, is beefing up and reviewing carefully its present programming, make sure it will continue to dominate the charts. It staged its biggest show of force via the high-velocity themed trade launch entitled Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13 last Friday, January 17, at the Market Market in Taguig City. Via a short but potent speech, newly-appointed IBC chairman Jose Avellana and IBC president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa revealed the network’s objective to become the third giant network this year. The government plan for the privatization was afloat by the president Noynoy Aquino III, while the employees and management to keep up the board members. Presidential Communications Operations Office secretary Sonny Coloman who called for Channel 13 incurred PHP 655 million in capital deficiency, improved from PHP 698 million in the audited financial position as of 2011. Aside from live outside broadcasts, websites, Facebook, Twitter and Instagram accounts and live coverage, Boots also revealed that the network’s franchise was granted by Congress very recently, after the network had operated for more than 50 years. As the five decades of serving the network’s dominance and entertainment programming, IBC-13’s studios and facilities are revitalized with their studio equipment, cameras, lighting and props as well as cash and budges while to utilize radio-TV operations. IBC-13 was on top of the rankings in 1986, then fell to fifth among five VHF (very high frequency) station soon after the EDSA revolt in spite of extra efforts by the five management groups tapped by the Presidential Commission on Good Government (PCGG) to give the station new life. The Aquino administration plans to privatize two TV stations including IBC 13 to raise more revenues. Ramon Ang, president of San Miguel Corp. (SMC) earlier said the company would bid for IBC13 and RPN 9. When ABS-CBN and GMA are both claimed the number 1 spot, while IBC-13 and TV5 dominate in the number 3 spot, are likewise for good and their programs to see how they can improve their ratings and their positions. Among them: financial achievements (IBC's resources increase by 25%) over 2013's asset level); developing the corporate image of IBC-13 (Pinoy Ang Dating!) while enjoy the image of the station in the industry thought it has always been rated number 3 in TV ratings; dealing with the labor situation (by making their own managers participate in developing the network thrust); and lately, working on the demands of the Union. The corporate image Roa is referring to is the slogan and vision she created - Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13 - which defines the basic thrust of IBC programming: strong bias for more local productions; a striving balance in entertainment and public information; and the recognition of its social role without losing sight of the need to earn profits. ."A manager," she says, "is judged effectively competent if the generates the right amount of revenues, it she uses judiciously the funds for operations, if she creates gross profits at the end of the day, and most importantly, if she is able to serve the viewing public well through wholesome entertainment and incisive information programs." IBC diversified into media-related businesses such as movie making, sets and props construction, film syndication, music and video recording, new media, post production services and marketing. Here are the 13 new programs of IBC-13 for the 1st quarter of 2014 as revealed during the trade launch: *''Janella in Wonderland'' – premiered last January 6 *''APO Tanghali Na!'' – to premiere on January 25 *''Tasya Fantasya'' – to premiere on January 25 *''Love Notes'' – to premiere on January 25 *''The Million Second Quiz'' – to premiere on January 26 *''Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?'' – to premiere on January 27 *''Maghihintay Sa'yo'' – to premiere on this February 24 *''Hey it's Fans Day!'' – to premiere this March *''Friends 4Ever'' – to premiere this March *''Dingdong n' Lani'' – to premiere this March *''Anna Luna'' – to premiere this March *''Gaya ng Dati'' – to premiere this March *''Hell's Kitchen'' – to premiere this March *''Only Me and You'' – to premiere this March Here’s hoping these new IBC-13 shows will gain more viewership and rate higher this time so the network will prosper and give jobs to more people. This will be complement its current roster of programs like Express Balita, News Team 13, NBA, PBA, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, Maya Loves Sir Chief, T.O.D.A.S., Bitag, Chinatown TV and Viva-produced reality singing search Born to be a Superstar. Also, CelebrityDATCom will be back on March 2. Around 130 Kapinoy stars grace the event. Among them are Drew Arellano, Joey de Leon, Anja Aguilar, Janella Salvador, Cristine Reyes, Marlo Mortel, Cesar Montano, Maxene Magalona, Onemig Bondoc, Andrei Felix, Kat Alano, Roxee B, Richie D'Horsie, Jodi Sta. Maria, Richard Yap, Ingrid dela Paz, Robi Domingo, Sam Pinto, Jeffrey Hidalgo, Cara Eriguel, Tom Taus, Victor Anastacio, James Reid, Nadine Lustre, Antoinette Taus, Alfred Vargas, Rica Peralejo, Bela Padilla, Brod Pete, Bianca Manalo, Ramon Bautista, Joe D'Mango, Maricar Reyes, Jeric Raval, child stars Abby Bautista, Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr. and Mutya Orquia, Superstar Circle finalists (Liza Soberano, Diego Loyzaga, Michelle Vito, Teejay Marquez, Mccoy de Leon and Elisse Joson), PBA players like James Yap and Mark Caguioa, Dingdong Avanzado, Lani Misalucha, APO Hiking Society and the Thai superstar Mr. Mario Maurer. 'Variety show for teens on Sunday (suggestion line up)' Titled: Hey it's Fans Day! *James Reid (Viva) *Nadine Lustre (Viva) *Young JV (Viva) *Yassi Pressman (Viva) *Andre Paras (Viva) *Donnalyn Bartolome (Viva) *Josh Padilla (Viva) *Janella Salvador *Marlo Mortel *Sue Ramirez *Khalil Ramos *Francis Magundayao *Born to be a Superstar singing champions (Viva) **Joshua Cadelina **Shanne Velasco **Veejay Aragon *Superstar Circle alumni **Liza Soberano **Diego Loyzaga **Michelle Vito **Teejay Marquez **Mccoy de Leon **Elisse Joson *David Archuleta *Hazel Faith dela Cruz *Cherryz Mendoza *Michael Pangilinan *Aria Clemente *Miguel Aguila *Inah Estrada *Joshua Dionisio *Ingrid dela Paz *Rodjun Cruz *Shy Carlos (Viva) *Kiko Estrada *Alexandra Macanan *Rico dela Paz *Mavy Legaspi *Cassy Legaspi *Jerome Ponce *Tricia Santos *Albie Casino *Jazz Ocampo *BJ Forbes *Gabbi Garcia *Dominic Roque